The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fisum Dark Salmon’.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Zonal Geraniums with uniform plant habit and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium×hortorum, not patented. The cultivar Fisum Dark Salmon was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.